I Never Asked
by acrabinthesand
Summary: Penelope 'Frizz' Hanson was not the type to associate with the Southside of town. She knew what they thought about her. Now it would seem the Southside is being absorbed into her side of town. Alliances are being formed and sides are being taken. Frizz, well, she was hoping to stay neutral. That's harder said than done when life keeps handing her things she never asked for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Snakes Slither In

An abnormal tension seemed to be buzzing its way through the halls of Riverdale High. For the past week the air has grown thick with anxiety overtaking the students. No one had been overly thrilled at the news that Riverdale was taken in the misplaced students of Southside High. Most had hoped there would be a day that Principal Weatherbee came over the PA system to tell them it was a joke. With only minutes left on the clock before the new students were due for their arrival, it didn't seem like that was happening.

A welcoming committee had set a table just inside the entrance of the high school. Riverdale High students mingled about, as close as they dared to get. A few of them were merely waiting to catch a glimpse of the new students. There was a rumor going around that most of them were members of the infamous gang the Southside Serpents. Most students were just waiting for the fight that was no doubt coming. It was no secret that the Southside held a great disdain for the Northside and vice versa.

Frizz Hanson had an obscured view of the welcoming table through the legs of her fellow students. She was hunkered down using the excuse of trying to find a book as a reason to wait. She was one of the few students who wanted to see the Serpents for herself. That wasn't exactly something she could admit to the group of girls around her. Ever since the announcement that Southside High was closing the girls have complained about having to share space with what they referred to as 'scum personified.'

"Hurry your ass up Frizz," one of the girls snapped. If Frizz had to guess she would say it was Mackenzie Fuller breathing down her neck. The tall, overly skinny blonde has never had any patience for the shorter Hanson girl. "I don't want to get caught up in the rumble. I just got my nails done."

Frizz looked up at the other girl. "Then go Mack. I'm not keeping you here."

With a flick of her hair Mackenzie called for the group's departure. Most of them paid Frizz no mind as they strutted past. Only a dark skinned, dark haired beauty of girl remained. Nikki Anders had been Frizz's best friend since the two were in diapers. As the two had entered their school years, Nikki grew close to Mackenzie through a mutual love of boy bands. Nikki had always made it clear to Mackenzie that she and Frizz were a package deal. This led the blonde and the brunette to having a mutual agreement of getting along for Nikki's sake.

Sighing Frizz stood to shut her locker and lean against it. Nikki smiled at from where she stood in the hall.

"So what do you think they're gonna be like?" Nikki asked. She may not be excited having to share her school with Southsiders but Nikki was always up for some new eye candy.

"I don't know," Frizz said. "I heard a rumor that they're cannibals." Nikki's jaw dropped. Before she could say a word the front doors were pushed open with a bang.

Frizz recognized Jughead Jones almost immediately. There really was no mistaking that crown shaped beanie atop his heads. She had heard that he had been transferred to Southside high a while back. It hadn't occurred to her that he would be coming back now. She certainly hadn't expected him to be leading the charge clad in a thick leather jacket with a green, hissing serpent attached to the back.

Twenty or so Southside students piled in after Jughead, the majority of them sporting similar coats. Heads swiveled up and down the hall. They all quickly landed on the welcoming desk. Being on the opposite side of that desk, Frizz was barely spared a glance by the group.

She watched the Serpents as they conversed with the one and only Veronica Lodge. She couldn't exactly hear what they were saying but their body language only seemed to grow tenser. When Frizz caught the sight of Cheryl Blossom and Reggie Mantle descending the stairs, flanked by Bulldogs and Rivervixens, she knew this was only going to end one way. Despite that fact, she couldn't bring herself to walk away. Not until Nikki started pulling on her sleeve.

"Come on Frizz. You got your look. Let's go."

~I Never Asked~

Mr. Thompson's homeroom English class was feeling a bit more cramped than usual. He had four new students entering his class today. In order to give them a place to sit he had to shove four more desks into an already packed room. None of his students dared to touch any of the desks that have been shoved into the back.

The addition of the new desks left Frizz feeling a bit claustrophobic. They had pushed her seat, situated in the back corner, further towards the wall. It wasn't far enough away from her peers to be able to ignore their gossiping. Apparently things had escalated rather quickly at the welcoming desk, leading to a fight between snake and bulldog.

Frizz attempted to distract herself by reading over today's assignment. The chatter around her was just too loud. She found her eyes roaming over the same sentence again and again. When the room suddenly fell silent, Frizz took notice. Looking up she was met with a rather breath taking sight.

She had never seen someone so tall. She wondered at how he didn't whack his head against the ceiling. His jet black hair was fixed to curl over his forehead. It was just long enough to swipe over his dark brown eyes. There was a crooked smirk on his face that only seemed to widen when he caught Frizz looking him over. Frizz wasn't entirely sure but she thought she saw him wink at her as he sank into the seat beside her. As soon as he was seated her turned his back toward her, striking up conversation with the other Serpents that had entered with him.

Just as suddenly as the silence had fallen it was lifted once again. The other students around her returned to their chatter. Some of them tried to not make it obvious what they were talking about. Others seemed to have no shame.

"So, uh, Snake Boy, what kind of drugs you got?"

Frizz shifted her gaze from the giant of a Serpent to the boy that decided to sit on his desk. Sandy blond hair, baby blue eyes, and dimples as deep as craters made up the admittedly pretty face of Carter Dolton. He was a stereotypical jock that enjoyed preying on the different. In this moment Frizz couldn't decide if he had a death wish or if he just plain stupid.

"Ghoulies sell drugs, not the Serpents." The words were out of Frizz's mouth before she could stop them. Both boys turned their attention towards her with the unnamed Serpent looking murderous while Dolton only grinned.

"You'd be one to know Frizz," Dolton said brining a pointer finger and thumb to his lips as he mimed inhaling deeply.

"Oh yeah, cause you're really one to talk," Frizz retorted rolling her eyes before tapping the side of her nose.

Dolton's grin dropped. He slid off the Serpent's desk. Frizz just caught the sight of a cocked eyebrow above a deep brown eye before Dolton blocked her view.

"How do you know about that?" Dolton asked.

"Tell me if this rings a bell," Frizz replied. She cleared her throat and pitched her voice low in attempt to mimic Dolton's speech. "Hey Frizz, whatcha say to you and me going upstairs? We could talk. Or you know, I could, uh, snort Jingle Jangle off your naked body?"

"That didn't happen," Dolton scoffed. "And I don't sound like that."

Frizz held up a fist, lifting a finger as she couldn't off. "Okay, one you asking that did happen. Immediately afterward you threw up on me. And two, that was a flawless impression."

Dolton straightened up. He threw a glance over his shoulder at his fellow Bulldogs before turning back to Frizz.

"Luck you, that invitation still stands," he said with a wink.

"Well, if I ever lose my dignity I'll let you know," Frizz mocked before flicking her hands at the sandy haired boy. "Now shoo. Mr. Thompson has things to teach."

Dolton sauntered off in his usual manner. Clearly Frizz hadn't managed to bruise his ego.

With the Bulldog out of the way, Frizz's eyes landed back on the Serpent beside her. His eyes seemed to have grown darker as he scowled at her.

"I don't need your help Northsider." His voice was deep and much colder than Frizz had expected.

"Never said you did," Frizz told him, sounding small compared to him. "If anything I was helping Dolton. You kind of looked like you were going to beat his face in."

Before the Southside boy could retort, Mr. Thompson called the class's attention. Frizz got lost in the importance of iambic pentameter. Or at least she tried to. There was no denying the distraction she felt pulling at her. Every now and then she swore she could feel the heat of a pair of eyes looking her over.

~I Never Asked~

Frizz could feel her attention beginning to slip. The hour was dragging along with the monotone voice of her teacher. In an attempt to keep herself awake just a little bit longer Frizz dug a headband and rubber band out of her backpack. She pulled the headband around her neck first, prepared to hide the tattoos behind her ears one her was up. Gathering her shoulder length hair the best she could, Frizz pulled it up into a bun. The rubber band barely wrapped around Frizz's bun twice. Hopefully it would hold long enough for her to get a real hair-tie from Nikki.

Tilting her head to the right, Frizz locked her sights on the clock near the door. She focused on counting down the hundred and eighty-three seconds she had left before the bell. From this position there was no denying the side eyed glances the tall Serpent was giving her. Frizz was determined to not acknowledge them.

Twenty seconds left to class. Frizz felt a harsh tug at the base of her bun. She lifted a hand to untangle the broken rubber band from her hair. Before she even reached her locks she dropped her hand back into her lap. If she had blinked she would have missed it. Unfortunately her eyes had gone wide in horror at the sight of the thin piece of rubber smacking the tall Serpent across his cheek.

The ringing of the bell was lost in the sound of shuffling students. Not that Frizz noticed. Her attention was locked in on the boy beside her. He turned fully in his seat, lifting his long legs over the bar connecting desk and seat to face Frizz head on. Leaning forward until he was only a few breaths away he fixed Frizz with an icy glare.

"Sorry?" Frizz offered. The Southside boy continued to stare. Frizz's eyes shifted to the side of his neck. Just above his collar was a tattoo of a two headed snake; the symbol of the Serpents. "That's a cool tattoo. What kind of snake is that?"

Frizz hadn't really expected an answer. She thought the question would at least catch the boy off guard. He continued to glare at her. At least his smirk was coming back.

"I don't really know of any two headed snake species. Unless you count that mutated gardener snake my sister found when we were kids." Frizz's eyes flicked to the Southsider's lips as he ran his tongue along the bottom. The moment he glanced back at his friends, all of them snickering, Frizz knew she fell for the trap.

Not being one to back down from a challenge, Frizz titled her head and wiggled a single eyebrow. Nikki referred to this particular look as the 'Death Request.' Whenever Frizz did it she either ended up in trouble or bloody.

Frizz leaned closer to the Serpent. He clearly hadn't expected that reaction by the way he jumped. He quickly recovered, leaning back over.

"Okay, so no joke, you totally have the whole crazy eye thing going on," Frizz whispered. "I'm definitely intimidated." Frizz placed a hand on her chest. "I mean I am terrified-ly aroused. I don't know if I want to jump you, like sexually, or run away." Frizz paused to take in the Serpent's raised eyebrows. "Between you and me, I'm leaning toward the former."

As swiftly and smoothly as she could manage, Frizz stood from her seat and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She walked toward with the door with her head held high. In attempt to keep her to keep her pace normal, she didn't make it out of the room before the Southsiders.

His breath was hot on the back of her neck as he spoke in her ear. "That's never going to happen, princess."

Frizz snorted without turning back. She called over her shoulder as she made her way down the hallway.

"You should really work on a more original nickname."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Bad Case of Fleas

"Well ladies, it looks like we survived the first day of hell," Mackenzie's voice broke through the music thumping through Frizz's headphones.

"It really wasn't that bad," Nikki argued. "Some of them are actually pretty cute."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes at the other girl. "I guess. I mean if you're into dirty leather." The blonde tugged at the cord hanging from the ear of the brunette beside her. "Would you quit listening to your depressing witch music and join the conversation?"

Frizz raised an eyebrow at Mackenzie but removed the offending object from her ear. Instead of turning off her playlist, however, Frizz hung her headphones around her neck and turned the volume all the way up. The haunting voice of Valerie Broussard played as a soft soundtrack for the three girls as they exited the high school.

Nikki nudged Frizz with her elbow. "So, did you meet anyone interesting today?"

Frizz scrunched up her face as she thought the question over. She had met a handful of former Southside students throughout the day. Although she supposed it would be more accurate to say that she noticed a handful of Southside residents taking up desks in her classes. The only Southsider she had actually talked to was the tall one from English. That hadn't exactly been a great encounter. So Frizz shrugged off her lifetime friend.

"Oh no Frizz," Nikki stopped in her tracks, taking hold of Frizz's arm. "Ethel told me that she say you staying after homeroom to chat up some leather clad men."

The noise that ripped its way out of Mackenzie's throat caused both girls to snap their attention to the blonde. While Nikki rubbed sooth circles on her back, Frizz fought the urge to smile. Mackenzie's blue eyes were wide and her mouth was curling up in disgust.

"For the love of all things holy Fizz, please tell me you are not trying to sleep with a snake when you have a whole pack of bulldogs to choose from," Mackenzie squeaked.

Frizz sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she felt the corners of her mouth twitch. "No. Of course not." Mackenzie's shoulders dropped and her face relaxed into its usual soft smile. "But that's only because he said he wasn't interested."

Mackenzie's eyes rolled so hard Frizz thought she just might lose them. "I'll see you tomorrow Nikki. Stay pure Frizz."

As the blonde walked off the two girls turned toward the other side of the parking lot. Frizz pocketed her headphones and turned off her music. She fished her keys out of her backpack while ignoring Nikki's huff of annoyance.

"Why do you have to do that?" she asked.

It was such a vague question. It would have been easy for Frizz to pretend that she had no idea what the dark haired girl was talking about. Unfortunately it was a question that she asked often. While Mackenzie and Frizz had agreed on a truce, there were occasions that made it hard to stick to.

"She was being judgmental," Frizz defended. "I mean would it really be that big of a deal if I had a thing for a Serpent?"

Nikki bumped her shoulder into her best friend. "For me, you know it wouldn't be. As long as my little Frizzy is happy so am I. But not every loves you like I do." Nikki paused to gesture towards Frizz's car. "And there's a real rivalry in this town. One that he just so happens to be in the center of."

Dark hair, smug smiles, and Bulldog's letterman jackets could make up about half of the football team. There was only one football player that would be waiting for Frizz.

Reggie Mantle leaned against the red Volkswagen Bug with his arms folded over his chest and legs crossed at the ankle. When the two girls approached he offered a nod to Frizz and a wink at Nikki.

"Hey Reggie," Frizz greeted, "you need a ride or something?" The boy shook his head while he continued to grin. "Okay…then why are you on my car?"

Reggie jutted his chin at something over Frizz's shoulder. She glanced in the gestured direction to only find the Serpents straddling their motorcycles. A few seemed to be looking in their general direction. Most were caught up in their own conversations.

"Did you hear about me cleaning up the school?" Reggie asked once Frizz turned back toward him.

Frizz nodded slowly. Everything suddenly made sense. Reggie was here to gloat about the snake that had been spray painted on the school seal. Frizz should have known when he asked her for paint that he was up to no good. Rumor had it that Reggie had talked his way out of trouble by playing on Southside stereotypes, resulting in the ban of anything Serpent related.

Looking over at Nikki, Frizz gave the girl an 'I told you so' sort of look. Nikki had refused to believe that Reggie had anything to do with the incident. She had been as quick as anyone to condemn the new kids.

"So you're admitting to being a dick?" Frizz offered. "I hate to break it to you but that's not exactly news."

With a huff, Reggie pushed himself off the car, his smile falling into a familiar glare. "I'm saying I've chosen my side. You better follow suit."

Cocky grin back in place Reggie strutted off to join the rest of his football playing Bulldogs. Frizz watched him go trying to wrap her head around his warning. She knew Reggie wasn't going to take kindly to sharing his school with Serpents. He had started plenty of fights with the members already. She didn't think he'd be so boldly stupid about it.

The sound of revving engines caught Frizz's attention. She followed the noise to find tall, dark, and angry scowling in her direction. She pulled a face at him before climbing into her Bug. Frizz barely got the door closed before the first of the motorcycles raced by, the leading vehicle coming close enough for Frizz to make out the wrinkles in the driver's jacket.

~I Never Asked~

Tuesday morning brought with it a strange sense. The electricity in the air had Frizz feeling like a storm was on the horizon. She took great care in pulling clothes out of her closet. Reggie's threat had been set. In wanting to make a pack of solidarity for her family, Frizz fingered the material of a long sleeve shirt. The front of the shirt simply read 'Riverdale Football.' On the back the name Mantle was printed dark and bold. Every time she tried to put it on, Frizz found herself tracing the thin snake silhouette that wrapped around her left ear.

Frizz discarded the shirt, tossing it into the back of her closet. She decided to go for neutrality. There wasn't much more neutral she could get than a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Looking in the mirror, Frizz didn't see a girl who was trying to be neutral. She saw someone that was trying to hide. That wasn't her.

Frizz pulled her hair into a messy bun before grabbing a bandana. She rolled it up and tied it around her head, tucking it behind her ears. She knew it wasn't tight enough to stay in place. It would slip throughout the day, showing glimpses of a bird and a snake. As a final touch she threw on her Riverdale High Gymnastics jacket.

~I Never Asked~

Margo Hanson paused in her reading of the newspaper when she heard the footsteps of her youngest daughter. Frizz entered the kitchen with her backpack slung over one shoulder and keys in hand. Margo had tried to convince Frizz to trade in her car for something more fuel friendly but Frizz refused. She always said that she was going to drive her Ladybug until it fell to pieces. At the rate the hunk of junk kept breaking down that day might be coming sooner rather than later.

"Everything okay Loop?" Margo asked as Frizz busied herself with washing a pair. Frizz nodded without looking at her mother. "You didn't straighten your hair."

Margo had always loved the natural curls that hung loose and wild around Frizz's head. They were one of the few traits she had inherited from her father. It wasn't very often that the young Hanson girl left them untouched. When they were piled on her head they twisted in every direction.

"I spent too much time trying to pick out my shirt," Frizz explained before biting into her breakfast.

"I see," Margo said, placing her newspaper on the table. "Does that mean you have time to tell me about yesterday?"

Frizz shrugged. "There's not really much to tell Mom. The Southside kids showed up. I think there might have been a fight in the morning. I don't really know. I wasn't there. And Reggie did something to provoke them and got gang paraphilia banned."

Margo shook her head as Frizz tossed out her pear core. "I already know all that. Reggie's mother called me." Frizz headed for the door shaking her head at her mom. Before she could bid her goodbye she continued on. "I was talking about the boy."

Hand hovering over the doorknob Frizz looked back her mom. "What boy?"

"The one you and Nikki were whispering about when I got home," Margo pressed.

Frizz turned to face Margo head on. "Really? You were eavesdropping?"

Margo waved her daughter off. "It doesn't count if it's discussed in my home. Now tell me."

"It's nothing Mom," Frizz told her. "It was just some guy that got transferred into my English class. I mean he's nice to look at but he really hates the Northside and anyone from it."

Margo hummed as she picked her newspaper back up. "Well when you bring him home I'll make tater tot casserole."

"Right," Frizz retorted, turning back toward the door. "Give Dad my love."

~I Never Asked~

By the time Frizz made it to school it was clear that today wasn't going much better than yesterday. The path to homeroom was blocked by the trail of students being ushered into Weatherbee's office. There was almost an even mix of Serpents and Bulldogs in the guilty parade. At least Frizz could be confident in knowing she chose the right clothes.

~I Never Asked~

"He's doing it again," Mackenzie complained.

Frizz scraped her spoon around the bottom of her fruit cup. "Who is he and what is he doing?"

Looking along the bench of the table, Frizz expected to find the Bulldog boys participating in unusual activities. All of them were shoveling food in their mouths like they were starving vacuums. That was something that occurred on a daily basis.

"Not them," Mackenzie said. "Behind you. And _don't_ be obvious."

Frizz made short eye contact with Nikki before the two girls dramatically turned around in their seats.

The Serpents had taken up residence at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. It was the furthest away from where the Bulldogs and the girls sat. Yet it was still in perfect view to make out everyone who sat there. While it was the pink hair girl from art class that first caught Frizz's attention she didn't hold it for long. Soon Frizz found her own hazel eyes locking with deep brown.

TDA, as Frizz had taken to calling him in her mind, had a deep smirk stretched across his face. He blew her a kiss before lifting two fingers and motioning for her to come join him. Frizz frowned at the gesture. When Nikki pulled on her shoulder she turned back around without complaint.

"He's been trying to get me to get you to turn around all lunch," Mackenzie explained.

Before Frizz could ask why she felt an arm slide over her shoulders. She looked up to find Reggie sliding into to the seat beside her. He sent a snare over his shoulder before addressing the girls with smiles.

"Good afternoon ladies," Reggie greeted. "Any particular reason why that piece of Southside trash is looking this way?"

Frizz could feel Reggie's eyes boring into her skull as he asked the question. He had been almost giddy when he saw her wearing her gymnastics jacket. Apparently all it took was a little bit of blue and gold to convince the Mantle boy that Frizz was on his side.

"Maybe he wants the English homework?" Frizz offered. Both Nikki and Mackenzie had adverted their attention to their own food, leaving Frizz the only one to answer.

"Everyone in your English class make kissy faces when asking for homework?" Reggie asked.

Frizz shrugged. "Dolton normally does."

Reggie dropped his arm from around Frizz, placing both hands on the table. He picked up Frizz's half eaten cookie. Munching on it he looked over the girl beside him as she picked at her mixed vegetables. Objectively he could understand why someone might want to stare at Frizz. She wasn't exactly a bad looking girl. But she did tend to have a mouth on her.

"He hasn't threatened you has he?" Reggie said.

Frizz shook her head. "Not unless you count him denying my sexual advances."

Nikki and Mackenzie both froze. Frizz felt her eyes go wide before she scrunched up her face. The cookie in Reggie's hand crumbled.

The Hanson girl and Mantle boy had been close since they were children. Over the years Frizz had learned there were certain things that she didn't say to Reggie. Not unless she wanted to see someone die. Mentioning her flirting with a Serpent was at the top of the list.

"Denying your what?" Reggie asked through clenched teeth.

"Relax Reg, it was a joke," Frizz answered, trying her best to keep calm. "He was being pissy about my rubber band snapping. I was just trying to throw him off."

Reggie was on his feet before Frizz finished. "I'm gonna have a chat with him."

~I Never Asked~

From across the cafeteria Frizz watched as Reggie, along with Dolton, talked with the Serpents. Chewing on her thumbnail, Frizz took in the sight of Reggie banging his hands against the table. It only seemed to entertain TDA as he threw his head back laughing.

Reggie never backed down as the Serpent leaned over the table toward him. Whatever was said caused Dolton to lounge forward. Pulling him back, Reggie shoved him toward the Bulldog table. He gave one last word to the Southsiders. When his eyes locked with Frizz's the girl stood from the table.

Frizz had first met the explosive personality of Reggie Mantle at five and half years old. It didn't take her long to realize that audiences only wound him up. Fighting with Reggie was easier done in an empty hallway. Frizz made it seven lockers down before Reggie caught up with her.

Hand on her shoulder Reggie turned the short girl around. "You told Sweet Pea you want to jump his bones?!"

Frizz shoved Reggie's hand off of her. "First of all, that's not what I said. However, it may be what I implied." Reggie ran a hand through his hair. "Second of all, what and or who is a Sweet Pea?"

Reggie frowned. "I thought you said you had English with him." Frizz pursed her lips and shrugged. "The Serpent, the tall Serpent that I just threatened to stay away from you."

Frizz's eyebrows shot up in realization. "Holy shit. Tall, dark, and angry's real name is Sweet Pea. His legitimate, big, bad gang member name is Sweet Pea?"

"That's not the point Frizz," Reggie huffed.

"Well it should be because that's fucking fantastic," Frizz retorted.

Gripping Frizz's shoulders Reggie shook her slightly. "I'm being serious right now Penelope. You should stay away from him. The guy's bad news."

Frizz rolled her eyes but let Reggie pull her in for a hug. She knew he was just looking out for her. At the moment she didn't believe there was anything to protect her from. Then again she and Reggie always did have different views of the world.

Pulling away from the Mantle boy, Frizz caught sight of Riverdale students exiting the cafeteria. Frizz stepped off to the side waiting for Nikki and Mackenzie. Reggie stood beside her with his arm slung around her shoulders.

The Serpents pushed their way through. Frizz locked eyes with TDA, mouthing the words 'Sweet Pea' with a grin. He scrunched up her nose at her.

"Told you she was infested with fleas."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the support and love that you've shown!**

Chapter Three: Racing for Milkshakes

At the young age of fifteen it was understandable that Carter Dolton felt that he has made few mistakes in his life. It was stranger, however, to think that the majority of those mistakes involved a single person. In their brief years of knowing each other Frizz Hanson had simultaneously become the best and worst thing to happen to the boy.

With rage pounding in his veins Dolton stormed out of the cafeteria. The Serpent's words echoed in his ears. _I'm think I'm going to take her up on her offer._

In the back of his mind he knew he didn't have the right to question Frizz about such accusations. And that if he did she was most likely going to laugh in his face. The sight of her walking toward the leather clad thug, calling out his name had Dolton's logic flying out the window.

Snaking an arm around Frizz's waist Dolton pulled the short girl toward him. She didn't miss a beat as she turned and shoved the sandy haired boy off her. As she straightened out her shirt Dolton took inventory of her body language. He knew he was in trouble he just wasn't sure how much.

Her face was flushed, giving a slight pink tint to her honey toned skin. Her large, rounded, hazel eyes were narrowed in his direction. She had long since let her hair down, leaving the loose, caramel curls to barley brush against her shoulders. All she was missing were the baring teeth of a pissed off lioness. Still without the sign of a twitching eyebrow, Dolton knew he still had a few seconds before she tore him apart.

"Did you seriously tell that thu-," Dolton started but was quickly cutoff by Frizz.

"It doesn't matter what I said to him because it's none of your business," Frizz spat. "You made sure of that. And seriously, you guys really need to find something new to talk about."

Turning on her heel Frizz pushed her way through the other students. Dolton watched her disappear into the crowd. Reggie clapped him on the shoulder. He had never exactly liked the idea of Frizz dating but he had thought that Dolton would be able to handle her. With the way the two turned out, Reggie knew if Frizz found out that he set them up his best friend would be pissed.

"We're not going to just let him talk about her like that," Dolton said. Reggie knew it wasn't a question. Either on his own or with help the boy beside him was going to figure out a way to extract what he considered revenge. Despite being the one to end the relationship, Dolton still cared deeply about the Hanson girl.

"Course not," Reggie answered. "We just gotta be smart about it. If Frizz finds out…"

Reggie didn't need to finish his thought. Dolton knew exactly what he was referring to. Even in the age of princesses, Frizz had never been one to play the damsel in distress. If she found out the two of them were trying to 'defend her honor' well, then they were as good as dead.

~ I Never Asked ~

Working at the local pet shop had several advantages. There was plenty of down time to complete homework, the shop was never open past nine, and there were always puppies that needed playing with.

At five past nine, Frizz pocketed her newest purchase and bid goodnight to her boss. With her backpack slid over one shoulder she walked out into the cold January air. As soon as she felt the bite of the wind she knew something was different. The parking lot was far too bright.

As if on cue the headlights of the mustang were extinguished. Out of the car stepped the youngest Mantle boy. Smiling Frizz walked toward him. Ninety percent of the time Reggie was a conceited ass. For the other ten percent he was one of the best friends Frizz could ask for.

"To what to I owe this pleasure Mental?" Frizz asked. Reggie rolled his eyes her use of the old nickname.

"Well Troll," Reggie started throwing an arm over Frizz's shoulders. "It has come to my attention that we've been slacking on a certain tradition."

Pulling away from the Mantle boy, Frizz took in the sweats he was wearing. Back when they were both athletes the two had vowed to keep each other in shape. Part of the routine they created included a monthly race. From the pet shop to the local diner was the route. The loser was in charge of buying the snacks.

"Reg, I don't have my running clothes," Frizz said. Not that it really mattered. She had raced him in worse outfits than jeans and a t-shirt. Ever since Riverdale cut their gymnastics team she hadn't exactly kept up on her exercise schedule. Frizz really had no interest in finding out just how out of shape she was.

"No worries," Reggie countered, leaning back in his car. "I made a stop for some."

~ I Never Asked ~

Sweating and panting heavily Frizz entered Pop's diner. She was immediately waved over to a booth in the far corner. Half of it was occupied by Reggie who had two milkshakes waiting on the table.

His cocky grin slide into place as Frizz took a seat. She grumbled at him before tossing cash on the table. Reggie only grinned wider before pushing Frizz's milkshake toward her. It was a special request type of shake that she only got when Nikki was working; vanilla ice cream with M&Ms and extra cherries.

"Is Nikki still here?" Frizz asked, stealing the cherry from Reggie's chocolate shake.

"Am I not worth your time?" Reggie asked with a pout. Frizz shook her head, mouthing no. "Well for your information, jackass, Nikki made your shake then clocked out." Reggie nodded at something behind Frizz. "Looks like she's on a date."

Looking over her shoulder Frizz saw her best friend, still in her Pop's uniform, sitting in a booth laughing with Dilton Doiley. Judging by the books spread out on the table it was less of a date and more of a study session.

Turning back to Reggie, Frizz found the boy wiggling his eyebrows. Frizz shook her head before digging into her shake. Before he could keep talking about Nikki, Frizz changed the subject. She asked Reggie about Josie McCoy. Lately the former Pussycat front woman had been a topic that Reggie could talk about nonstop.

~ I Never Asked ~

From the moment she had set foot in the diner Sweet Pea's attention had been captured by the Northside Princess of English class (or N.P. for short). When he had called her a fleabag he had been expecting a bigger reaction. She had certainly been gearing up for one. There had been a fire burning in her eyes when she started stalking toward him in the halls. But she had been pulled back by the quick triggered Bulldog Mantle had dragged with him.

Sweet Pea hadn't even realized it was N.P. at first. Fangs had been the first one to spot her. The shorter Serpent boy had nudged Sweet Pea, bringing him out of his conversation with Toni, the pink haired Serpent girl. Toni rolled her eyes at the boys as they openly ogled the girl in yoga pants and cropped sweatshirt that revealed her back dimples. It wasn't until she slid into the seat across from Mantle that Sweet Pea realized who it was.

Sneaking glances at N.P. at started off easy enough. No one had seemed to notice when Sweet Pea would flicker his eyes towards the other side of Pop's. His conversation never flattered. Mantle and N.P. never looked up from their food. The more Sweet Pea glanced at the girl the more attention he caught from another Bulldog.

Doiley was beginning to catch Sweet Pea's gaze. Every time the tall Serpent tried to get a glimpse of the back of N.P.'s head, Doiley would move into his line of vision. The more the bespectacled boy glared at him the wider Sweet Pea's smirk got. N.P. was clearly the key to getting under the Northsiders' skin.

~ I Never Asked ~

"Well I know as your best friend I'm supposed to tell that any girl would be lucky to have you," Frizz began, licking the last bit of milkshake from her spoon. "But with you, that poor girl is going to be put through the ringer."

Reggie threw a straw at Frizz. "And any guy that ends up with better prepare for dating Satan."

Sticking out her tongue Frizz followed Reggie in standing up. She waved at Pop Tate from where he stood behind the counter. Not being a regular at Pop's, Frizz didn't have the same relationship with the owner that everyone else in town seemed to have. She doubted that he even knew her name. Still he returned her friendly gesture.

Walking up to the booth that held her best friend, Frizz leaned against the back of the seats. She pointed at the back of Doiley's head and raised an eyebrow at Nikki. In return Nikki tapped her fingers against her physics textbook, confirming Frizz's suspicions of the so called 'date'.

Reggie slid up beside Frizz. "Well just look at these two lovebirds."

"Hardly," Nikki sighed as she started packing up her bag. "Dilton can't keep his eyes off the Serpents."

"Just making sure they don't come over," Dilton defended. "They need to learn to keep their eyes to themselves. Or else."

"Or else what? You'll stab yourself again?" Frizz retorted. She hadn't missed the way Dilton had looked her over during his comment. Dilton gave her a surprised look to which she shrugged. "Reggie tells me everything. It's part of the code of best friends."

At the sound of shuffling footsteps, the group looked up. The three Serpents got up from their booth and made their way towards the door. Perhaps if it been someone more level headed like Moose or even Archie, Reggie would have managed to keep his mouth shut. Unfortunately Dilton was proving to be a rather unhelpful influence. The Mantle boy couldn't help the comment that passed his lips.

"They should just remember that Bulldogs eat Serpents for lunch."

None of the teen Serpents acknowledged Reggie's words as they walked through the door. Sweet Pea couldn't help the laugh that escaped him when heard N.P.'s reply.

"It's mongooses that eat snakes. Bulldogs were bred to fight bulls you dumbass."

~ I Never Asked ~

With a cigarette between his fingers, Sweet Pea stood outside of Fangs' truck. Hunkered down in his leather jacket Sweet Pea tried to keep out the cold. If it was his car he wouldn't have had to smoke in the cold. But it wasn't. Fangs, and Toni, were adamant about no smoking in their vehicles.

It wasn't that long of a ride from Pop's back to the Southside. Honestly Sweet Pea probably could have made it back to his trailer before the pull of the nicotine became unbearable. Something was pulling at him to wait just a few more minutes to see N.P. leave.

He was curious to see who she would leave with; Mantle or the girl she had sat with at lunch. Both Fangs and Toni were convinced that N.P. was Mantle's girl. After watching the two in the diner Sweet Pea felt like something was off. The way the two interacted with each other hadn't exactly screamed lovers.

N.P. came bounding out the door with bouncing steps. She was walking backwards. By the way she waved her arms it was clear she was arguing with Doiley. The glasses wearing boy was puffing out his chest. N.P. stopped walking and moved closer. She had to stand on her tiptoes to get in the boy's face.

From afar it was a rather comical sight. Up close it must not have so humorous. Mantle was pulling Doiley away from N.P. who was being turned around by her friend. The dark haired girl moved N.P. so she was looking toward Sweet Pea before giving her a shove.

Sweet Pea straightened up as N.P. made her way towards him. There was a sway to her hip and a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. She stopped a few feet in front of the tall Serpent boy who took a long drag from his cigarette as he waited for her to speak.

"It's Sweet Pea, right?" she asked. Sweet Pea nodded keeping his face smooth and bored. "Amazing. Anyway, I almost forgot to tell you that we got parented for a paper in English."

"Did we?" Sweet Pea lifted an eyebrow.

"Mm," N.P. answered as she dug into the pocket of her sweatshirt. "So I got you this. You know, I'd hate for you to catch something."

N.P. was already taking steps back when she tossed him a small box. Sweet Pea just caught the glimpse of the smile on her face before she turned and jogged back to her waiting friend. He watched as N.P. climbed into the other girl's car before looking at the gift she left.

Laughing Sweet Pea threw the butt of his cigarette on the ground, smashing it beneath his boot. Toni leaned out the truck window, trying to look over his shoulder.

"What'd she give you?" Toni asked.

Sweet Pea turned toward her lifting the box up for her and Fangs to see. "A flea collar."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Meet the Neighbors

To those born on the Northside of Riverdale, the finer things in life are more of a necessity than a luxury. When dressing for a school presentation most Riverdale High School students have a closet worth of options. Frizz Hanson was not that type of person. Her wardrobe consisted mostly of jeans and t-shirts. The nicest thing she owned was simple red dress reserved for formal occasions. So a pair of dark jeans and a grey sweater pulled over a white button down was going to have to do.

Honestly Frizz had felt rather confident in her choice when she left for school. The novelty of it all soon wore off.

Her precious Ladybug had sputtered and died on the side of the road. Most kids would have been able to call their parents. Frizz knew if she called her mom, or even her dad, well then that would be it for her beat up beetle. Instead she sent a text to Reggie, asking if he could get one of his brothers to tow it back to one of the Mantle family car dealerships. Then she continued on to school, trudging through the slush and soaking the bottom of the pants.

By the time Frizz passed through the doors of the high school she felt like a hot mess. Or more accurately, she felt like a cold mess. The wind had torn apart her perfectly tamed hair. From the mirror in her locker she could see the way her curls were now puffed out around her head. It gave her the troll doll look that Reggie was so fond of teasing her for.

At least her clothes had survived the walk. Well, for the most part they had. Everything from the knee down had been watered down. Her presentation wasn't until after lunch. She would no doubt be dry by then.

Sighing, Frizz shoved her backpack and coat into her locker. The hallway echoed with her actions. Considering it was over fifteen minutes into homeroom there were no other students left mingling in the halls. Frizz tried to run her fingers through her hair. Her fingers got stuck in the knots, making the mess even larger.

Gathering up her English textbook and folder she shut her locker. She dragged her feet as she made her way toward the classroom. She could already hear Mr. Thompson's lecture. The old man loved to lecture when someone broke the rules. Unfortunately Frizz had been at the receiving end more than once.

When she pushed open the classroom she had expected Mr. Thompson to stop his lecture to turn toward her. From there he would put his hands on his hips and launch into the importance of being punctual. To her surprise her English teacher was already seated at his desk. Still he glared at her over the top of his glasses.

Mr. Thompson opened his mouth to speak but closed it slowly. By the looks of her the Hanson girl had had a rough morning.

"Take your seat Ms. Hanson," he sighed. "We're working on our partner projects."

Keeping her head down Frizz made her way to her seat. Taking a deep breath she shuffled through the papers in her folder. She had a copy of the assignment somewhere. The sound of a desk scrapping across the floor caught Frizz's attention.

Sweet Pea towered over N.P. as he shoved his desk beside hers. He took in the puff ball that was the girl beside him. The messy look suited her. Based on the short conversation the two had N.P. was a bit of a hurricane.

A smirk stretched across Sweet Pea's face as he caught N.P. looking him over. It fell fast as an amused smile popped up on N.P.'s lips. She tapped a fist against her mouth before flicking an open hand in the air.

"So who do I have to thank for this?" N.P. asked. Sweet Pea frowned, not knowing what she was referring to. "This monstrosity of a uniform. It just washes away all your sexual appeal. I'll be able to concentrate on my coursework now."

N.P. didn't shy away from the glare Sweet Pea fixed on her. In fact the tip of her tongue peeked out from between her teeth as she continued to grin at the boy in front of her. His hair was combed back, there was a white turtle neck beneath his blue and gold polo, and khakis adorned his long legs.

"I'm still the best looking one here," Sweet Pea said.

"You're basically a blue and gold Gumby," N.P. giggled.

"Fuck you, Princess," Sweet Pea retorted, plucking at his collar. "I look good."

N.P. pointed her pen at him. "First of all Mr. T really does not appreciate that kind of language in his classroom. So you might want to watch what comes out of that pretty mouth of yours. Second of all if we're going to be working together you're not calling me princess."

Sweet Pea leaned an elbow on his desk and draped his other arm across the back of N.P.'s chair. The scent of rain hit him hard when he leaned toward her. Her amused smile didn't slip at all.

"Then what I'm supposed to call you?" he asked, deepening his voice.

The frizzy haired girl snorted at the deep pitch of his voice. "My name is Frizz. You can either use it or come up with a better nickname."

Sweet Pea leaned back when Frizz leaned over his desk. She took the paper Mr. Thompson had passed out earlier. He watched her as she read it over, her nose scrunching up as she did.

Frizz. What an odd name for someone from the Northside. Sweet Pea wouldn't have batted an eye if someone from the Southside had introduced themselves as Frizz. For a little Northside girl it didn't seem proper enough. Like her mass of wild hair, it just seemed to fit.

"Frizz," Sweet Pea murmured, testing the way it fit in his mouth. He had to admit that he liked the taste. He liked even more the way it made her pause in her reading, a slight shiver racing down her spine.

Spinning in her chair Frizz sat sideways, placing her as far from Sweet Pea as possible in their current state. She slid the paper back on his desk. Tapping her fingers against the directions she looked up at her partner. The amused smile was gone. It had been replaced by wet lips as she unconsciously licked them. She didn't want him to know how much she liked the way he said her name.

"So this is the 'get to know your neighbor project,'" Frizz said. "Mr. T. had us do it last semester too. Basically we're supposed to answer these questions and write a short paper on all the wonderful things we learn about our new homeroom BFF."

Sweet Pea took the paper from Frizz, overlooking the questions. When Frizz hadn't shown up he had ignored the paper handed to him. Instead he had spent the first half of class fiddling with his phone. The questions typed out beneath the directions were simple. It was a list of fifteen questions including inquiries of the number of siblings, favorite color, and favorite hobbies.

Picking up his own pen, Sweet Pea started filling out the worksheet as Frizz shot off answers.

~ I Never Asked ~

By the end of homeroom Sweet Pea had learned that Frizz was not one shy away from prying questions. While Sweet Pea had stuck to giving short answers, Frizz had given an in depth explanation of everything. For example Sweet Pea now knew that Frizz loves dinosaurs. Why? _Jurassic Park_ had been the first book her dad, who is technically her stepdad, had read to her. The only subject she glossed over was her siblings. All she mentioned about that was that she had two.

Frizz didn't mind that Sweet Pea wasn't as forthcoming. She hadn't expected him to at all. That didn't stop her from adding in her own answers. Under hobbies she had included 'brooding' and 'coming up with bad nicknames' to Sweet Pea's single answer of 'pool.' If the tall Serpent boy had noticed he didn't say anything about it.

When the bell rang out at the end of class Frizz started shuffling her papers back into her folder. Sweet Pea slid the desk back into place. The Serpent caught the sight of the blond Bulldog glaring in his direction. He had done so every time Frizz laughed. Sweet Pea winked at him before turning his attention back to Frizz.

The Hanson girl smiled at him as she stood from her chair. For the first time Sweet Pea noticed that she barely reached his chest when standing. He motioned for her to go first. She bit her lip before nodding. She continued speaking over her shoulder as Sweet Pea followed behind her.

"Thank you for participating," she said. "My last partner hadn't been so willing. They thought they were too cool to-."

"Anyone ever tell you, you talk a lot?" he interrupted.

Frizz rolled her eyes. "Only every day of my life."

Once they were out the door, Sweet Pea gripped Frizz's elbow lightly. He turned her around to face him. Over her head he saw Mantle stalking toward them.

"For the paper part, do we need to get back together for that?" Sweet Pea dropped Frizz's elbow, running his hand through his hair.

"Only if you want to," Frizz answered. "It's not due until Monday. I think Mr. T is hoping that more people want to spend time together. But no, it's not required."

Sweet Pea gave a quick nod. Frizz took that to mean that the Serpent had no real interest of getting together outside of school. She turned away from the tall boy, getting ready to make her way toward her next class. As soon as she had her back to Sweet Pea, she felt an arm go around her shoulders. Frizz looked up to find Reggie standing beside. He tugged on her, trying to steer down the hall toward the waiting group of Bulldogs.

"Frizz, you busy Friday night?" Reggie's grip on her shoulder kept Frizz from turning around. Over the Mantle boy's shoulder she could easily make out the smirking face of Sweet Pea.

"Yeah, she is," Reggie snapped. " _We_ are attending a party together."

Frizz frowned. She had forgotten about the party being thrown by the giant football player called Moose. That was more due to the fact that she had never planned on actually going than anything else. She had fully intended for her Friday night to consist of homemade pizza and binge watching The Bold Type.

Maybe it was because Reggie had answered for her. Maybe it was the hard look in Sweet Pea's eyes. Or maybe it was because Frizz just couldn't help but stir the pot. Whatever the reason was she replied, "But I'm free on Saturday."

~ I Never Asked ~

Surrounded by Bulldogs, Frizz attempted to relax in the student lounge. It was a rather hard thing to do when she was squished between Reggie and Moose on the couch. This was their study period, just before lunch. Frizz had planned to use the time to finish prepping for her presentation. She had somehow got roped into helping with planning the party instead.

If Frizz was being honest with herself she knew actually why she was helping with the party she didn't even want to go to. The guilt of making plans, although unconfirmed, with Sweet Pea had set in the second the words left her mouth. It wasn't because she said them. She was secretly pretty excited about the aspect of being alone with the tall Serpent. It was because she said them in front of Reggie that had her stomach turning.

She knew her best friend was struggling with the Southsiders being here. And she knew she wasn't exactly making it easy. Nikki had told her how quickly Reggie had dismissed the carrot top that was Archie Andrews for suggesting a clean slate. Frizz knew that the only reason Reggie wasn't calling her a traitor now was because she was more like family. But even that would only get her so far.

So Frizz sat among the Bulldogs without complaint. She was going to help them plan the most kickass party. And on Friday night she will be at Moose's house being as big a Northsider as she could be.


End file.
